


Ожидание - реальность

by Everwinter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Очень часто мы получаем от жизни совсем не то, чего ждем.





	Ожидание - реальность

В принципе, это было ожидаемо. Рано или поздно так все и должно было закончится.

Юра неслышно вздыхает и растерянно вертит в пальцах сигарету. Курить не собирается — не в закрытом автомобиле. Тонированные стекла надежно скрывают пассажиров, незачем светиться лишний раз. Даже просто приоткрыть окно и случайно мелькнуть светлой шевелюрой — опасно. Но Юра не чувствует страха. Даже грусти, если на то пошло. Он не особо хотел жить такой жизнью, которая кончалась прямо сейчас. Все к лучшему, наверное. Дед бы одобрил…

Посредник — холеный хлыщ. Платиновый блондин с улыбкой блаженного дебила. Он трещал без умолку, и Юра скоро перестал его слушать. Как его там звали? Виктор, вроде. Витек.

На улице дождило, потеки воды на стеклах авто причудливо преломляли свет горящих фонарей. Таких было мало, вокруг густел плотный сумрак.

— Где твой перевозчик? — с угрозой тянет Юра, зло щурит глаза. Слушать болтовню посредника уже нет сил. Время уходит, Юра знает, что его ищут, что надо бежать из города — чем быстрее, тем лучше. Впрочем, хорошо, что ищут именно его. У Милки с Гошкой будет время сбежать или залечь на такое дно, из которого не откопают. Раз они выбрались из братской могилы, в которую превратился дом и все базы рядом, то и дальше не пропадут.

Юра негромко смеется. Самый искренний смех — злорадный, даже пиздливый до крайности посредник затыкается на миг, смотрит удивленно и настороженно. Рискованная у мужика профессия. Но он — лучший. На него ушла половина оставшегося бабла. Вторая уйдет непосредственно на перевозчика. Тоже — лучшего. Сейчас Юра не мог позволить себе что-то другое.

Время не шло — ползло, тянулось бесконечно, отдавалось пульсом в висках и где-то под ключицами. Юра разгрыз фильтр сигареты, выругался. Страха не было. Злости — тоже. Но выдержка подводила, темные пятна, невидимые на темной ткани, были шершавыми, оставляли бурую крошку на ладонях.

Юра прикрыл глаза, пытаясь унять разбушевавшиеся нервы.

Трое, всего трое выживших. Самое смешное: выжила самая верхушка. Главарь и его приближенные. Смешно-то как. Оборжаться. Юра и смеялся.

Глаза распахнулись сами, когда обостренный нервами слух уловил чьи-то шаги. Показалось? Дождь скрадывал звуки, заглушал все шорохом, сразу и не понять. Юра прислушался. Нет, не показалось. Рука сама потянулась к пистолету, мысли взметнулись ворохом листьев: а что если посредник его сдал? А что если Милку или Гошку таки поймали и раскололи?

Виктор радостно улыбается, когда дверь открывается и на сидение плюхается незнакомое тело. Юра все еще держит руку на пистолете, пальцы дрожат от напряжения. Сколько труда стоило сдержаться и не пальнуть сразу, Юра никогда не признается. Но, судя по тому, как посредник с бессмысленного трепа переключился на радостные приветствия, незнакомца ждали. Два варианта: либо тот самый загадочный перевозчик, которого найти — целая проблема, либо за Юрой все-таки пришли.

— Юрий, знакомьтесь, это — Отабек. Он тот, кого я обещал найти. И я нашел!

— Возьми с полки пряник, — буркнул Юра. Перевозчик скинул куртку, встряхнул головой — полетели брызги. Юра впился в перевозчика взглядом. Не так он представлял самого неуловимого курьера. Найти его было трудно, он соглашался не на всякое дело, поймать его было вообще нереально. Но и стоили его услуги дорого. Очень дорого.

Лет двадцать с небольшим ему было. Типичный представитель «понаехавших», как презрительно говорила Светка. Впрочем, эта же Светка сейчас валялась в другой половине города на залитом кровью полу с простреленной башкой. Отабек, значит…

Юра не был настроен на болтовню. Это оговаривалось и Виктор тут же начал посвящать Отабека в подробности, которые услышал от Юры. Юра тоже слушал, вылавливая мелочи, которые не рассказывал и которые даже знать не мог. Вот скотина. Юра закусил губу. Хотелось орать благим матом. Вот так и работает этот город: посредники, как вездесущие городские воробьи, голуби и крысы, все знают, везде шныряют и любую кроху информации могут отдать. Но не за просто так. Был ли конкретно этот причастен к расстрелу? Может быть. Хотя Юра сам виноват. Прохлопал ушами все на свете.

Может, именно этого он и хотел?

Юра моргнул, мысль пропала. Разум вернулся к насущным делам. И людям.

Отабек слушал Виктора внимательно, чуть склонив голову на бок, смотрел куда-то в сторону, изредка задавал уточняющие вопросы. Юре иррационально не нравилось, что курьер говорит с посредником, а не конкретно с ним. Идиотизм.

Он был красивый. Обычно назвать выходцев из Средней Азии красивыми было трудно, но Отабек отличался. Полукровка? Жилетка у курьера была тонкой, словно его совсем не волновал сырой холод, который хуже мороза: проникал куда-то под кожу, к самим костям. Юра в дождь всегда мерз, а Милка жаловалась, что готова натянуть шубу, только бы не знобило от сырости. Работа курьера не была легкой и беззаботной: шрамы на руках и один — у виска — явно говорили, что доставалось и курьерам. Юра взглядом проследил рваный шрам, на котором отчетливо просматривались метки швов, удивленно моргнул, когда присмотрелся к светлым линиям на смуглом плече. Не шрамы. Татуировка.

Нет, пора спать. Спутать тонкую вязь татуировки и кривые сетки шрамов… просто темно. Свет в машине не включали, а фонарного недостаточно. Точно. Это все от недостатка света.

А странная татуировка: прорисованные тонкой белой линией колосья с длинной остью. Букет ложился на плечо, щекотал усами сгиб локтя. Красиво, хотя смысла Юра в упор не понимал. Ладно, звери там, птицы какие-то хищные. Что еще обычно рисуют? Черепа? Призрачных гонщиков? Что бьют на зоне, Юра знал: особенности профессии. А просто так…

— Ладно, я обрисовал задачу, — Виктор повернулся к Юре, лучезарно улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, у вас все получится. Желаю удачи.

— Катись, — прошипел Юра. Он искренне надеялся, что его рожу больше не увидит. Впрочем, как бы ни сложились обстоятельства, он его так и так больше не увидит.

Виктор, не торопясь, вышел из машины, скрылся в дождливо сумраке.

— Вы можете поспать, если хотите. Мы покинем город быстро, — тут же подал голос Отабек.

— Не говори «гоп»… — ответил Юра. Отабек усмехнулся.

— Не имею такой привычки.

И завел машину.

Юра ожидал погони. Ждал, что их все-таки заметят, найдут, узнают и будет стрельба, гонка, адреналин, подгоняющий пульс. Он ждал пули, которая все же прошьет его насквозь, и волноваться будет уже совершенно не о чем.

Он не ожидал, что через двое суток окажется чёрт-те где, где не ловил сотовый, а простреленная машина будет все еще на ходу. Он не ожидал, что Отабек и сам неплохо стреляет, и что они все же вырвутся.

Жадно вдыхая совсем незнакомый запах чуть влажной земли, задыхаясь от воздуха, в котором слишком много кислорода, прислушиваясь к лаю лисицы и считая звезды, которых никогда толком не видел в городе, он совсем не думал, что важнее всего окажется чужая ладонь, легко касающаяся бока под разодранной рубашкой. И что жизнь человека, которого узнал всего два дня назад, будет самым важным, что вообще есть в этом мире.

Сигарета — последняя. Юра решает, что бросит курить. Он думает, как и что и где начать. Старые запасные планы уже потеряли актуальность, надо начинать что-то новое. Мысли ползут лениво. Ощущение, что они выбрались, настолько оглушающе-легкое, что Юра не знает, что с ним делать. Ноги ватные от этой легкости, и от горячего сильного тела, прижимающего его к машине. Юра невпопад смеется. Ему хорошо. Отабек затягивается дымом с его рук, прикрыв глаза, и Юра зависает, как старый компьютер. Сигарета летит на землю, ладонь ложится на затылок, бедра вжимаются в бедра.

Так не должно было закончиться. Но Юра не против.


End file.
